Previously available statistical and theoretical methods for predicting protein secondary structures have been applied to several proteins. Improved predictions are obtained when there is agreement among the results obtained with several methods. This combination method was applied to a group of five immunoglobulins. Predictions compared favorably with their structures from X-ray experiments. Secondary structures in lac repressor were predicted; its absolute conformation is unknown. Further applications of the combination method are planned for several other classes of proteins.